Talk:Caring Means Sharing (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E08D:BC94:9F65:52A:F1CF-20190117220010
Season 10 of Barney & Friends originally aired on "PBS" from September 2006 to October 2006. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson / Maurice Scott) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) Children *David (Emilio Mazur) (debut) *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) (debut) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) (debut) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) (debut) *Miguel (Riley Morrison) (debut) *Kami (Makayla Crawford) *Anna (Carlyn Hinojosa) (debut) Guest Appearances *Lee Burns (played Firefighter Berkeley in "When I'm a Firefighter") *Dale Evans (played Firefighter Vandever in "When I'm a Firefighter") *Dari Hays (played Firefighter Bill in "Home, Safe Home") *Nicholas J. Bernbach (played Tiger Catcher in "Animal See, Animal Do") *Sandy Duncan (played Mrs. Shoes Store Keeper in "My New Shoes") *Bob West (played Merlin the Great in "It's Magic!") *Joan Jenkins (played Teacher in "School Days") *Jim Rowley (played Mr. Scientist in "I'm a Scientist") *N/A (played Mrs. Scientist in "I'm a Scientist") Episodes #Everybody's Got Feelings #Caring Hearts #Let's Make Music! #Movin' Along #Let Your Creativity Fly! #Imagine That! #Keep on Truckin' #I'm a Builder #Coming on Strong #Let's Play Games! #What I Want to Be #When I'm a Firefighter #You Can Count on Me! #A Wonderful World of Colors and Shapes #Easy as ABC #Look What I Can Do! #Making a Move! #Home, Safe Home #On the Road Again #My Friends, The Doctor and the Dentist #'Sleepover Surprises' #'The Clean Up Club ' #'Let's Go Hunting ' #'I Love My Neighborhood ' #'Goodbye, Blankey ' #'Our Surprised Pets' #'Wheels, Wings, Waves and Air ' #'Rainy Days are Fun ' #'Up to the Sky and Down to the Ground ' #'Animal See, Animal Do ' #'My New Shoes ' #'Soup's On! ' #'The Greatest Show on Earth ' #'A Friend in Need ' #'It's Magic! ' #'Going on a Fishing Trip ' #'Back on Track ' #'Breakfast, Lunch and Dinner ' #'The Park Sale ' #'School Days ' #'I'm a Scientist ' #My Ba[http://customtimewarnercablekids.wikia.com/wiki/Barney_in_Concert_(battybarney2014%27s_version) Barney in Concert, Barney Live! in New York City and Barney's Big Surprise) and second national tour (after Barney's Big Surprise), which originally toured North America from 1999 until 2001. The filmed at Dodge Theatre in Phoenix, AZ in December 31, 2004 performance of this show was released on VHS and DVD on March 6, 2001. It was later performed in Asia in 2005, moving to the Middle East in 2006, Chile in 2006, and San Juan, Puerto Rico in 2007. Plot A sign leads Barney and his friends to an enchatanted forest. Along the way, they find a lost crown that belongs to the king. Following the sign to the castle, Barney and his friends return the crown to the king. Cast NOTE: The cast listed here preformed in the majority of the original North American tour (including the performance recorded for the video release). The only cast members that remain the same in every performance are the voice actors, as the voices are simply pre-recorded. * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: Carey Stinson and Antwaun Steele) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jennifer Gibel and Jill Nelson) * BJ (Voie: Patty Wirtz, Body: Kyle Nelson and Charles L. Shaw) * Andy (Fernando Moguel) * Penny (Hayley Greenbauer) * Jessica (Talia Davis) * Justin (Wesley Farnsworth) * Mr. Sign (David Voss) * The Guard (Derrick J. Graves) * Knights in Shining Armor * The King - Derrick J. Graves Songs Act 1 # Barney Theme Song # Musical Castle Sing Along Medley: (Everyone is Special, If All the Raindrops and Mr. Knickerbocker) # Castles So High # What Makes a Flower So Pretty? # Look at Me, I'm Three # You Can Count on Me # Here in the Forest # And the Green Grass Grows All Around # It's a Great Day # If You're Happy and You Know It Act 2 # Castles So High (Reprise) # Wave the Flags # Musical Castle Nursery Rhyme Medley: (Little Bo Peep, Hickory Dickory Dock, Pat-A-Cake, Mary Had a Little Lamb, Jack and Jill and This Little Piggy) # Knights' Dance # Musical Castle Costumes Medley: (The Noble Duke of York; A Silly Hat; & Boom, Boom, Ain't It Great to Be Crazy?) # I Put a Smile On # I'm the King # Musical Castle Celebration Medley: (Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay, When I'm Old Enough to Join the Band and Wave the Flags) (Reprise) # It's a Great Day (Reprise) # I Love You Book Main Article: Barney's Musical Castle (book) Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Musical Castle LIVE! '' 'Barney's Musical Castle LIVE! 'was an album that was originally sold on November 7, 1999 during the tour. A retail version of this album was released on March 6, 2001. It has songs from the stage show and home video of the same name. Main Article: ''El Castillo Musical de Barney El Castillo Musical de Barney ''is an album based Spanish version of ''Barney's Musical Castle. Gallery See the gallery for the live show Trivia * This live show/video marked: ** The first time since Barney's Big Surprise, where BJ whistles to let the audience know of his arrival. ** The only time a Barney show begins with a projected screen. * In the North American tour, the Barney doll with a sandbox is featured before the show starts. * During the second verse of "I Love You", Penny signs out the words. *This video is shown in the movie Jurassic Park III starring Trevor Morgan who plays Cody in Barney's Great Adventure. * In the Spanish version, additional shots were used that were not in the original VHS release. * The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword performed as the intermission act of the North American tour. * Bob the Builder performed as the intermission act of the Mexico tour. * No one preformed in the intermission act in the Puerto Rico tour. *The BJ costume would later be used in Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes and Barney's Christmas Star. * This video of this live show was filmed at the Dodge Theatre in Phoenix, AZ. DVD Bonus Features Bonus Episodes # Barney's Magical Musical Adventure # A Royal Welcome More Castle Fun Featuring castle scenes from Stop, Look and Be Safe!, Once Upon a Time, Barney's Adventure Bus, Let's Build Together, Sing & Dance with Barney, and Stick with Imagination!. Full Video ,'' Barney Live! in New York City, Barney's Big Surprise, and Barney's Musical Castle) and third national stage show tour (after Barney's Big Surprise and Barney's Musical Castle) that originally toured in North America from 2004. The filmed performance of the show was released on video on September 14, 2004. It was also performed in Puerto Rico, the United Kingdom, Ireland, Argentina, Mexico, and Brazil. Plot Barney takes his friends on a trip around the colorful world. With the help of imagination, they travel on an airplane to the rainforest, Next, they travel on a city bus to the land of ice and snow, Next, they travel on a sailing ship to beach, and Finally, they go under the sea. Along the way, they meet a dancing monkey, a dancing elephant, a dancing polar bear, tap dancing penguins, Ginger the Dog, duckies, a glittering starfish (who is a real "star"), and a giant blue whale. Cast (The cast below is the cast featured in the video release) *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt Costume: Patrick Mcalister / Rick Starkweather) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Barlean / Matthew N. Myers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Dave Kendall / Jerad Harris) *Mike (Blake Garrett) *Donny (Alex Collins) *Sarah (Tory Green) *Gina (Alexis Acosta) New footage (U.S.) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Stacy (Alyssa Franks) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Mom (Mauri Howell) Song List Act 1 #Barney Theme Song #If You're Happy and You Know It #Being Together #Mr. Knickerbocker #The Airplane Song #Jungle Adventure #The Elephant Song #If All the Raindrops #The Wheels on the Bus #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #Look at Me I'm Dancing! #The Rainbow Song Act 2 #I'd Love to Sail #The Baby Bop Hop #Mister Sun #BINGO #Castles So High #The Duckies Do #If I Lived Under the Sea #Bubbles #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Just Imagine #Colors All Around #I Love You Music and Soundtrack Main Article: Barney's Colorful World LIVE! Gallery See the gallery of the live show Trivia *This live show / video marked: **The first major live show to not have any new Barney songs. **The first appearances of Mike played by Blake Garrett, Donny played by Alex Collins, Sarah played by Tory Green, and Gina played by Alexis Acosta. However, prior to this, Sarah (Tory Green) made her first cameo in the trailer of Come on Over to Barney's House. *Rebecca Wilson (who played Kelly in Barney Live! in New York City) was credited as a dancer. *In the first quarter of the tour, Hayden Tweedie reprised her role of Sarah. She was replaced by Tory Green in fall 2003. *When this live show was released on video, it was edited with scenes of Season 9's cast members (Stacy, Laura, and Jackson). The beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which later immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtains. In the U.K. and Asia video releases, three British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the U.S. version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming through the curtains (much like in the U.S. opening). *In the show itself, a Barney doll sat on the idea bench before the show started. Right after the overture, the Idea Bench started to spin with a timpani roll, smoke arising from behind it. The spinning became increasingly faster as the bench went farther back. When the costumed Barney came through the curtains, the doll on the bench appeared to vanish. This was achieved with a part of the bench that was separate from the rest of the bench. The Barney doll was actually attached to this platform. This small platform for the doll flipped upside down, the front of the hollow, bottomless seat hiding the doll when the costumed Barney appeared, insuring that the two were never seen at the same time. The top of the Barney doll's head can be seen under the right bench seat in various shots of the home video. The outline of the bottom the platform can be seen on this seat of the bench as well. In addition to the live version, this is the only time where we hear a male announcer saying "When we play in the park with Barney, we spin around on the idea bench and use our imaginations. If you want to play with Barney, use your imagination." rather than the "Today's appearance of Barney is made possible by your imagination" announcement. *The video was filmed at the Dodge Theater in Phoenix, Arizona. *The North American tour was presented by "Toys "R" Us". *This video aired on PBS. Full Video ! (2001)-1|thumb|center|328 px]]14px;">'Be My Valentine, Love Barney' is a Barney Home Video that was released on December 30, 2004. Plot It's Valentine's Day and the kids are making valentine boxes. A mysterious card arrives in Barney's valentine box, which he explains is from The Queen of Hearts. With a little imagination, Barney and the children head off to visit her castle. They meet The Queen of Hearts and explore the castle. From making silly rhymes and flowers to butterflies, lollipops and decorating valentine cookies, there's fun in every corner. There's even a surprise Valentine's Day party organized by The Queen of Hearts, where Baby Bop and BJ meet up with the others. The group gets dressed up nicely and they have loads of fun. Barney and the kids give a card they made to The Queen of Hearts, which she enjoys. Back at the Treehouse, Barney gives the kids some Valentine cards. Poems: Roses are Red Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Jill (Lana Whittington) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *The Queen of Hearts (Carol Farabee) *Pages (Sam Austin, Steve Barcus, Al Castro, Marc Hebert, Douglas Miller, Derik Webb) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Rainbow Song #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day #Roses are Red #Silly Sounds #Laugh with Me! #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Five Little Butterflies #If All the Raindrops #The Friendship Song #Ring Around the Rosie #London Bridge #The Having Fun Song #Love is the Reason for Valentine's Day (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *Tim Dever's name is incorrectly credited as "Tim Devers" in the end of this video. *Production for this video took place in August 31-September 2, 1999. *With a production code of 624, this video was the final project in which Dennis DeShazer served as executive producer. *This video marked: **The second home video where Barney is not voiced by Bob West, simple because he had taken a day off while this video was in production. **The 2nd home video since My Party with Barney in which Barney is voiced by Duncan Brannan. This is also the first time Duncan Brannan sings as Barney. In My Party with Barney, he only did the dialogue, while Bob West did the singing. **The first home video where Barney is voiced by Tim Dever. **The final Barney project in which Richard C. Leach served as the executive in charge of production. **The first Valentine's Day special in the Barney franchise. The next one being the Season 11 half episodes Valentine's Day, and Love. **The first time an episode or home video was rescored by a different music director prior to release. As evident by the screener, Bob Singleton scored the video first, then Joe Phillips rescored the video. **The final appearances of Kristen and Jill. **The only time Kristen appeared with Jill and Stephen with glasses. **The only appearance of The Queen of Hearts. *Carol Farabee the actress who played The Queen of Hearts in this video, also did the voice of Baby Bop in Imagination Island. *Besides a different music director, the screener also featured the Season 4 version of the "Barney Theme Song" and a different recording for the Rhyming Machine. *On the coloring page for the DVD of this video, Riff and BJ were in a hot air balloon. However, Riff wasn't in this video because he was not introduced yet, at the time. *On February 14, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Barney's Valentine Adventure (along with Barney's Magical Musical Adventure). *The Arrangement for "Just Imagine" done by Joe Phillips would later be used in Barney's Christmas Star, but with Christmas sounds. *The Arrangement for "If All the Raindrops" done by Joe Phillips would later be used starting in Season 7.by Brother] #All About Me Specials *''Barney's Birthday'' (September 9, 2004, video release) *''We Wish You a Merry Christmas (October 12, 2004, video release; December 5, 2004, TV airdate) Trivia *This season marked: **The last season to feature the 3 dinosaurs (Barney, Baby Bop and BJ). **The only season where Barney introduces viewers in a white background. **The 1st season not to include the Barney Says segment. **The first season appearances of David, Rachel and Laura. **The final appearances of Whitney, Nick, and Kami. *In some episodes this season and Season 10, Barney sings "I Love You" by himself and in the second verse flashbacks are shown of kids hugging their friends and family. *'"My New Shoes" is the only episode of this season where BJ the Dinosaur doesn't appear. *When rerun on PBS Kids Sprout, this season would always be closed-captioned by Caption Technologies, Inc. It was formerly captioned by the Media Access Group at WGBH (a.k.a. the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation). *All the episodes of this season were remade and cut short to fifteen minutes in the U.K. The U.K. versions of these episodes centered more around the dinosaurs. *On July 29, 2012, this season was released on Amazon Instant Video (along with Seasons 6). *The season has its soundtrack were released as ''Season 9 Sing-Along'' and ''Season 9 - Let's Make Music! '' on CD and Digital from 2013-2014. :This video is not to be confused with the episode "Let's Make Music!". '''Let's Make Music is a Barney Home Video that was released on September 5, 2006. Plot It's time for a musical adventure at Barney's Fantasy Fair! When a little girl named "Melanie" dreams of playing her violin in a talent show, Barney, Baby Bop and BJ help her realize her dreams with the help of a new dino friend, "Riff", who is Baby Bop and BJ's cousin. Riff knows how to find music everywhere! He then shows the friends all about music and sounds as they sing songs, ride amazing rides and play games! They also discover that some dreams are even bigger than they imagined. So, let's go to the fair, join in the fun and let's make music together! Filming Location: Frisco Commons Park (Frisco, Texas) & Bob Woodruff Park (Piano, Texas) Cast *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson, Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Adam Brown, Voice: Michaela Dietz) (debut) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) (debut) *Mary (Charlet Dupar) *Mr. Knickerbocker (Todd Haberkorn) (debut) *Mom/The Red Queen (Shannon McGrann) *Dad/Mr. Hatter (Ron Gonzales) *Tucker (Marco Rodriguez) *Heidi the Dog *Hot Air Ballonist (Kevin Kalbac) *The Juggler (Jimmy Perini) *Madison Pettis *Photographer (Paul Taylor) *Acrobats - Cody Lippert, Brian Neeper, Sheridan Stills, Nica Taylor *Dancers - Brian Hunt, Emily Lockhart, Mary Michael Patterson, Erica Rhodes, Ahmad Simmons, Christie Sullivan Song List #Trying on Dreams #I Just Can't Wait #I Hear Music Everywhere #Imagine a Place #Here We Go! We Are Adventuring! #Mary Had a Little Lamb (Remix) #Trying Something New #Hey, Look at Me! I Can Fly! #Mr. Knickerbocker #How Does This Thing Work? #The Elephant Song #You Can Make Music with Anything #Why Can't I? #Laugh with Me! #Trying on Dreams (Reprise) #Adventuring at the Fair (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first video that was never released on VHS because Barney VHSs become obsolete worldwide. **The first video to be distributed by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. **The first Barney & Friends' Fourth Era Home Video. **Another video to be filmed on location. **The first appearances of Melanie, Riff and Mr. Knickerbocker. **The only appearances of Melanie's Mom, Melanie's Dad, and Heidi the Dog. *This video was originally called Trying on Dreams. *If you listen carefully during the song, "You Can Make Music with Anything", you can hear Barney, Baby Bop, & BJ singing way off screen. *Josh Martin performs as Barney's costume performer for the DVD's main menu / DVD Bonus Features on the DVD release of this. *The version of "I Love You" from this video would be later used in "The Sleepless Sleepover" where that version has the violin music cut off. *This video aired on PBS. *In the United Kingdom and Australia, the title was called Let's Go to the Fair. Full Video an> Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: Carey Stinson / Voice: Dean Wendt) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Kyle Nelson / Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Riff (Body: Adam Brown / Voice: Michaela Dietz) Children *David (Emilio Mazur) *Ryan (Reese Wilson) (debut) *Jackson (Daven Wilson) *Olivia (Brenna Demerson) (debut) *Tracy (Victoria Lennox) *Amy (Molly Wilson) (debut) *Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *Sophie (Camille Goldstein) (debut) *Ethan (Sinjin Venegas) (debut) *Allison (Mariah Snyder) (debut) *Emma (Hope Henderson) (debut) *Lindsey (Ashlan Cunningham) (debut) *Claire (Alexia Bailey) (debut) *Sadie﻿ (Cosette Goldstein) (debut) *Bethany (Breonna Burnham) (debut) *Lacey (Leesa Zimmermann) (debut) *Lucas (Victor Lopez) (debut) *Melissa (Mary Wheat) (debut) *Peter (Preston Strother) (debut) *Scott (Braeden Kennedy) (debut) *Josh (Cameron Rostami) (debut) *Bridget (Madison Pettis) *Danny (Darrak White) (debut) *Haley (Christina Burdette) (debut) *Laura (Julia Nicholson) *Riley (Reagen Rees) (debut) *Samantha (Miranda Money) (debut) *Melanie (Kelly Eichenholz) *Abigail (Hayley Sharp) (debut) *Jason (Cooper Allen McCullough) (debut) *Jessica (Marisa Salatino) (debut) *Madison (Abby Loncar) (debut) *Matthew (Choyse Hall) (debut) *Patty (Cameron tenNapel) (debut) *Kelly (Alexandra O'Brien) Adults *Mr. Brantley (Steve Jones) Guest Appearances *Sarah Bauza (played a Mexican Musician in Arts) *David Perez (played a Mexican Musician in Arts) *Emmanuel Bucio (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Leonardo Ferretiz (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Liliana Figueroa (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Joselyn Medrano (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Hansel Palencia (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Lehi Palencia (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Austin Rodriguez (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Christina Stoner (played a Mexican Dancer in Arts) *Chloe Colville (played Carmen in Movement and Days of the Week) *Sydney Reinhardt (played Hope in BJ's Snack Attack) *Madeline Bell (played Morgan in Counting) *Chance Jonas-O'Toole (played Brian in Pets) *Jackson Pace (played Adam in Pets and Mother Goose) *Kaitlin Lindley (played Kathy in Winter) *Chelsea Huss (played Audrey in Fun with Reading) *Mia Ford (played Anna in Days of the Week) *Doug Terranova (played Farmer MacDonald in Days of the Week) *Zachary Soza (played Mario in Sharing) *Breuer Bass (played Matt in Sharing) *Alexandra O'Brien (played Kelly in Sharing) *Julie Johnson (played Mother Goose in Mother Goose) *Makayla Crawford (played Little Miss Muffet in Mother Goose) *Grayson Vanover (played Little Boy Blue in Mother Goose) *Katherine Pulley (played Polly in Mother Goose) *Kathryn Yee-Young (played Kaitlyn in Mother Goose) *Grace Vowell (played Becky in Things I Can Do) *Marisa Diotalevi (played Juggler in Things I Can Do) *Michael Taber (played Michael in Differences) *Zachary Flores (played Jake in Differences) *Alex Smith (played Jamal in Dancing) *Anna White (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Antonio Velez (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Erica Rhodes (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Graham Duncan (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Ryan Warren (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Samantha Sanso (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *Steven Lankton (a Hip Hop Dancer in Dancing) *John Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Ester Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Marie Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Rose Roady (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Michael Gabbard (a Native American Dancer in Dancing) *Bryce Cass (played Joey in Careers) *Craig Boarini (played Mel, the Mail Carrier in Careers and China) *Stacy Dizon (played a Police Officer in "Careers") *Christine Lanning (played an Artist in "Careers") *Maria Lau (played Mrs. Chen in "China") *Ty Farris (played Li-an Chen in "China") *Michele Rene (played Mrs. Matuma in "Kenya") *Kieara Blackshear, Alex Edwards, Leslie Gutierrez, Jasmine James, Cambrie Mitchell, Cecil Moore, Adryan Moorefield, Chloe Price, Ashli Ramos, Ebony Rodriguez, Constance Wade, and Alexis Wilson (played African Dancers in "Kenya") *Moussa Diabate, Kevin Fontes, Christopher Rollings (played African Drummers in "Kenya") Episodes #Welcome, Cousin Riff and Special Skills #Airplanes and Boats #Butterflies and Bugs #Shapes and Colors #Seeing and Hearing #Glad to Be Me and Arts #Movement and BJ's Snack Attack #Counting and Letters #Pets and Vets #Winter and Summer #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Season_10#Spring Spring] and Fall #Caring and Rhythm #Playing Games and Fun with Reading #Making Mistakes and Separation #Days of the Week and Sharing #Rabbits and Ducks and Fish #Mother Goose and Fairy Tales #Things I Can Do and Differences #Dancing and Singing #Neighborhoods and Careers #China and Kenya #'Safety Patrol '''and '''Friendship' #[http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Season_10#Families Families]'' and ''Homes Trivia *This season marked: **The first season to be in the Barney and Friends' Fourth Era (January 21, 2006-October 11, 2016). **The first season to feature the 4 dinosaurs (Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and Riff). **The first season to be produced by WNET New York. **The first season in which Karen Barnes is the executive producer, replacing the last new executive producer Randy Dalton. **The first season appearance of Riff. **The final appearances of Jackson, **The first appearances of Ryan, Olivia, Amy, Lucas and Claire. **The only appearances of Sophie, Ethan, Allison, Emma, Lindsey, Sadie, Bethany, Lacey, Melissa, Peter, Scott, Josh, Danny, Haley, Riley, Samantha, Abigail, Jason, Matthew, Jessica, Madison, and Patty. **Originally, a small cartoon segment was placed between the first and second episode in each whole episode. However, before Season 11 introduced "Barney's Music Box" segment, the cartoon was scrapped and re-airings of some episodes of this season has the "Barney's Music Box" segment. **'Set Renovations': ***The Park: The roof of the gazebo is now taken off & magical musical stepping stones are added. ***The Caboose: The green closet now appears inside. *At a 47 kid cast, this season has the largest cast of any season. However, the kids are significantly downplayed, so that this season could focus on Barney and the dinos. The kids rarely have any lines or get to sing. In fact, Jamal and Michael are the only two kids that get to sing this season: Jamal sang "Look at Me I'm Dancing!" and Michael sang "I Can See It on Your Face" with Barney. *Like in Season 9, Barney comes to life during the end of the theme song, not during the actual episode. *The reason Season 10 (and 11) got episodes cut in half was so that it could air on BBC in the U.K.. If the episode length didn't get changed, Barney would have gotten dropped. BBC has gone to a format where all the shows were 10-15 minutes long. *The following episodes this season have alternate endings that did have the song I Love You sung, that can either be seen in HIT Favorites episode videos, the U.K. iTunes, Late 2010 re-runs of this season, Netflix for Extra and The Kindle: **Winter (HIT Favorites: Winter Wonderland/Late 2010 re-run) **Butterflies (HIT Favorites: Springtime Fun!) **Movement (U.K. iTunes version) **Welcome, Cousin Riff (Late 2010 re-run) **Things I Can Do (Late 2010 re-run) **Airplanes (Late 2010 re-run) **Glad to Be Me (Netflix for Extra/The Kindle) **Days of the Week (HIT Favorites: Preschool Fun)